Imbranato
by Artur Pendragon
Summary: Draco Malfoy percebe o quanto Ginny Weasley representa para ele depois que descobre que ela se uniu a Harry Potter.


IMBRANATO D/G

Era uma noite fria quando você me deixou ...  
Esta mansão parece ser somente um lugar...  
Que dividimos nossas tristezas e alegrias ...

É iniziato tutto per un tuo capriccio  
(Tudo começou por um capricho teu)  
Você queria esquecer o Potter, estava arrasada por ele ter lhe abandonado. Sim, aceitei. E pensei que seria um jogo, uma brincadeira.

Io non mi fidavo... era solo sesso  
(Eu não confiava ...era só sexo)  
Pensei que seria mais um jogo, uma brincadeira. Não sabia que poderia mudar... Como poderia mudar?

Ma il sesso è un'attitudine  
(Mas o sexo é uma atitude)  
Mas a cada encontro, isso se tornava mais sério...  
O que você precisava para esquecê-lo? Será que o esqueceu?

Come l'arte in genere  
(Geralmente como uma arte)  
E a cada novo encontro, sonhamos com o que estávamos fazendo com o Potter. Não sabíamos o que isso fazia conosco...

E forse l'ho capito e sono qui  
(E talvez eu tenha entendido e aqui estou)  
Mas me apaixonei por você. Você queria continuar com o jogo,você não queria me encarar, isso era um remédio para a sua dor...  
Mas estou aqui por achar que você gosta de mim.

Scusa sai se provo a insistere  
(Desculpa se tento insistir)  
Eu tentei fazer você gostar de mim e um jeito ou outro, Insisto para você continuar comigo. Mas Potter olha para você com outros olhos...  
E você vai ter a ele...

Divento insopportabile  
(E eu fico insuportável)  
E fico mesmo, corro atrás de você...  
Tento esconder dos outros, mas não dá... Então grito:

Ma ti amo...ti amo...ti amo

(Mas eu ti amo... ti amo...ti amo)

Ci risiamo...vabè, è antico, ma ti amo

(Nos sorrimos...tudo bem, é antigo,mas ti amo)  
Você olha para mim, indecisa...Sorrio para você para comprovar...   
Você retribui, mas diz que faz muito tempo e era só e era um jogo...

E scusa se ti amo e se ci conosciamo

Da due mesi o poco più

E scusa se non parlo piano  
(E desculpa se te amo e nos conhecemos  
Há dois meses ou pouco mais  
E desculpa se não baixo)  
Me desculpa se eu gritava com você,se eu nunca fui um rapaz sensível Sensível como o Potter. Maldito Potter!

Ma se non urlo muoio

(Mas se não grito morro)  
Desculpa não esconder os meus sentimentos.Desculpa ter que gritar aos quatros ventos. Desculpa por ter que envergonhá-la por se unir a mim.

Non so se sai che ti amo...

(Não sei se sabes que te amo)  
Não sei se já lhe disse ou se você se esqueceu,mas tornarei a dizer:  
TE AMO

E scusami se rido, dall'imbarazzo cedo  
(E me desculpa se rio de embaraço)  
Desculpa-me se com deboches e agressões escondo o que sou.  
Mas com um simples olhar seu, tudo despenca, envergonhado,me lanço a você.

Ti guardo fisso e tremo

All'idea di averti accanto

E sentirmi tuo soltanto  
(Te olho fixo e tremo  
Da idéia de te ter ao lado  
E me sentir só teu)  
E você só pertence a mim, a mim.  
E quando enfim tomo coragem,quando enfim tenho palavras, enfim com um nó na garganta quero falar emocionado tudo o que já lhe disse.

E sono qui che parlo emozionato

...e sono un imbranato!

(E aqui estou que falo emocionado

... e sou atrapalhado)  
Tropeço nas palavras e descubro sr atrapalhado. Atrapalhado por não dizer o que sentia. Por ter acreditado que você gostava de mim.   
Por ter caído em seus braços sem eu perceber.

Ciao...come stai?  
(Oi...como vai?)  
Um dia a encontro no Beco,a cumprimento.

Domanda inutile!

(Pergunta inútil)  
Sou atrapalhado!Balbucio palavras erradas quando deveria dizer as certas!

Ma a me l'amore mi rende prevedibile  
(É que o amor me deixa previsível)  
Então você vê no meu rosto e nos meus olhos...  
O que sinto por você não é nenhum segredo.

Parlo poco, lo so...è strano, guido piano  
(Falo pouco,eu sei...é estranho, dirijo devagar)  
Falo pouco,eu também me estranho.  
Voou bem alto e lentamente saboreando esta minha paixão.

Voou bem alto até não poder mais respirar.

Sarà il vento, sarà il tempo, sarà...fuoco!  
(Será o vento, será o tempo, será...o fogo!)  
O que será que me faz sentir tudo isso por você? Não sei.  
O que me faz me surpreender com o balançar de seus cabelos cor-de-fogo?  
O que me encanta com os seus cintilantes olhos castanhos?  
O que me faz tremer quando toco sua pele naturalmente pálida?  
O que me faz me aproximar tanto de você a ponto de beijar seus lábios frios?  
Não sei. Por isso continuo esperando... você voltar.


End file.
